1. Field
Various features relate to a heat dissipating apparatus for folding electronic devices.
2. Background
An ultrabook is a laptop computer with a reduced/small form factor. As a result, these laptops have internal components that are tightly packaged within its case. Some of these internal components include a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU) and memory. Despite its reduced form factor (smaller compact size), such laptops are typically high performance computers with above average battery life. However, one of the drawbacks of a high performance laptop is that it generates a lot of heat (e.g., generates heat in excess of 10 W). Specifically, the high performance CPU and/or GPU of the laptop can generate a lot of heat, especially when performing data intensive operations (e.g., games, processing video).
To counter or dissipate the heat generated by the CPU and/or GPU, a laptop may include a cooling fan. The cooling fan will circulate air in the laptop to cool the CPU and/or GPU, thereby cooling the laptop. This method of cooling the laptop is known as an active cooling method. The drawback of this active cooling method is that the cooling fan consumes energy from the battery, thus limiting the battery life of the laptop. Another drawback is that cooling fans make noise (even the ones that are “silent”). In addition, cooling fans may not be practical in a small form factor computer, as they occupy a relatively large space in the computer.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and design for dissipating heat from a laptop or any electronic device without having to use any energy from a battery. Ideally, such a method and design can be implemented in a small form factor electronic device.